nirahamrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanabina
Fanabina, also called the Black Mother , is a dark goddess. She is hateful, deceitful and untruthful, and the source of much of Nirahams review. Then Niraham was still young, Fanabina created the creatures of the black blood using the element Rall. When she saw that her creations were unfinished, she cursed them with these words: "For every one thought done with pride. For every action done out of love. For each word made of friendship. Let da be a thought of fraud, a act of destruction and a word of anger. " Yet Fanabina sortelvernes patron goddess and the most sacred deity. Her temples are numerous in the Underworld , and she is the undisputed mistress. Worshippers Fanabinas worshipers are primarily the Darkelfs, but some humans praise the Dark Lady to get her favor. Family Relations Fanabina has many children. Her first-born sons are Ragil and Burania whom Djorka fathered, and her youngest child among the Ten True Gods is Aram , whom is Gasnians' son. Additionally, Fanabina sons Phlarn / Thlarn and Girak and daughter Dilarna . Nobody knows who these guddommes father is beyond Fanabina itself. Fanabina's relation to particular daughter is less than good. During Fanabinas absences in the year just after Judgment Day, Dilarna stole many of her mother Darkelfish worshipers. Even when Fanabina returned, Dilarna retained several of her new followers, and the two goddesses now lead an open war, which they let unfold from their mortal subjects. Fanabina's church Fanabinas Featured on Niraham is black elf woman Izmya , which thereby also the Empress of the Underworld. In addition, the dark goddess bestowed his favors to man Hratlí , which is her chief priest among the people. Izmya since Fanabinas return in year 1 ED fought a fierce battle to destroy all sortelvere not immediately returned to the worship of Fanabina as the Black Mother again appeared to her children. The consequence of Izmyas efforts have been that Dilarnasortelverne have been forced to flee to the northern part of the underworld, but even if they have forføjet far away from Etika , continues the war between the two wings to Fanabinas joy. Fanabinas sortelviske main temple, the mother's heart lies in Etika in the Underworld, and after the loss of Fanabinas Cathedral in plain church's sole headquarters. Iconography Roses or spider is often used as an icon of the Black mother in religious art. Domain Fanabinas home is said to be a gigantic city with winding streets and a large castle, located in the center of the kingdom. The city is terminated in constant darkness, for it is founded in the shadow of Basel's mighty crown. In Fanabinas city flourishing black roses rather than random locations from both the ground and from building stone walls, and the air hangs a heavy, sweet scent of rot mixed with fragrance. Those who come to the kingdom, being awarded a place in society, which corresponds to their devotion to the Dark Lady, and the stronger their belief in her was in life, the more luxurious becomes their life in death. Therefore there is good ground for jealousy among the dead souls when some get more than others, and hatred can flourish, while the deceased is constantly trying to rise in the hierarchy by means of trickery and lies. Archangels Fanabina has nine archangels, also known as her seraphim. This term comes from the fact that all nine of the Dark Lady archangels served her as mortal seraphim, before being elevated to immortal beings. Ali - Seduction Cephran - Ambition and murder Draer - Poison and mistrust Hrael - Ruthlessness Imra - Regret and doubt Jerota - Eloquence and fraud Lycoris - Manipulation Tzura - Darkness and fear Zharel - Secrecy and intrigue Category:Four Elder Gods Category:The True Gods Category:Gods